Bath Night Surprises
by InsaneByBirth96
Summary: Black Star peeps at Liz and Patti taking a bath together. He doesn't expect Kid to join them. Rated for nudiness  obviously .


Black Star cackled evilly to himself as he balanced precariously in a tree outside Gallows Manor - residence of Death the Kid and, more importantly, two gorgeous blondes. Just this little jump to make… yes, he was directly outside the bathroom window. Now he just had to wait. Kid's bathroom was luxurious - a heck of a lot nicer than his and Tsubaki's. the black and white tiles floor was polished so much it could have been used as a mirror. A luxurious-looking white marble bathtub (how much money did Kid _have_?) sat directly in front of the door, next to an expensive-looking shower unit. There was a ridiculous amount of fluffy towels and bathrobes, and a small army of bath products that probably all belonged to Liz and Patti.

The door opened and he ducked out of sight, keeping his eyes wide open for the show he was going to get. Liz entered, followed by Patti. The younger pistol was the one he was really interested in - Liz was just a nice bonus. They both set something down on the floor, then Patti began to run the bath whilst Liz pulled down the coloured bottles of girly crap. What, did they take baths together? This was definitely shaping up to be a good night… until Kid came in. He also put something on the floor, and Liz and Patti smiled at him, then Patti began to… remove… his… clothes…

Black Star's mind went completely numb as the busty girl kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his (designer) white shirt from the bottom up. Liz set the bottles down by the bath and moved behind him, pulling it off his shoulders. Patti undid his shoes, which he stepped out of, and lifted each foot to take off his socks. Next, she undid his trousers and let them pool around his ankles, where he stepped out of them, leaving himself dressed in nothing but a pair of black, satin-looking boxers. He turned, and pulled the cowboy hat off Liz's head, letting it drop to the floor. He gripped the hem of her revealing top and pulled it over her head, taking the same care Patti had with his clothing. When she was wearing nothing but a pink bra and thong set, he reached behind her and unclasped the bra. She took it off herself, standing in just a thong, before crossing the short distance to Patti and began undressing her.

Blood was now trickling steadily from the assassin's nose, but he barely noticed. Were they kinky or something? It was always so hard to tell with Kid - he was kind of vague about everything. When Patti was nude save a pale green thong, Liz slipped out of her skimpy underwear and sat in the bath. She reached over to a cabinet and picked something up, then pinned her caramel hair up out of the way, leaving two strands to frame her face. Kid and Patti also removed the only things covering their modesty and slid in. Black Star could see literally _everything_.

Kid reclined lazily into Liz, using her generous bosom as a bath cushion. Liz picked up a bottle and squirted a handful of pink stuff into her hand, before massaging it into Kid's scalp, working up a lather. Patti reached over a plucked up a green bottle, and began to rub the foam all over Kid's lean, toned chest. The nose bleed increased as her hands worked lower and lower… until they were out of sight. He seemed to let out a sigh and relaxed a little more. Liz rinsed his head and Patti rinsed his chest, then Kid began working on Patti's hair. First he divided it so the parting was perfectly in the middle, then picked up an orange bottle and ran his foamed fingers through each side evenly. Liz just undid her own hair and began washing it, obviously not bothered about the symmetry.

The poor, now probably anaemic meister's jaw dropped when Kid finished Patti's hair and turned around in the tub to face Liz, who was rubbing what seemed to be conditioner into the ends of her hair. He reached over and picked up a yellow bottle, and massaged its contents all over her breasts. A part of Black Star's mind that wasn't baked from shock at what they did behind closed doors (and opened windows) realised there was nothing actually sexual about their movements. It was like when little kids took baths together, only with boobs and bums and muscle. He rinsed her off and repeated the motion with Patti, who was running a foamed sponge over her arms.

Liz took the opportunity to give Kid a massage, her sun kissed hands working over his porcelain back. He seemed oblivious to it, concentrating on the movements of Patti's hands, no doubt making sure the soap was rinsed off evenly. He definitely had his priorities wrong; if Black Star was sitting pretty between two of the hottest girls he'd seen, he'd be doing much more than just _washing_ them… His teenage mind wandered, and he almost missed the sight of them getting out.

Liz and Patti stood on the mat whilst Kid grabbed towels for the three of them. His expression was one of pure horror when Patti dried her hair and messed it up, leaving her hot wet naked body to glisten in the light… The two of them were practically spelling sex, so why wasn't Kid jumping them? Black Star was only a second away for doing it himself. They dried off, and walked a short distance towards the door, scooping up a fabric bundle each. Ah, pyjamas. Kid wore a pair of black knee-length shorts and a white t-shirt. Patti dressed herself in a cute pale pink nightie that made her look really young and cute, and Liz got into a pair of pale blue pyjama pants and darker blue top. She leaned over and drained the tub as Kid and Patti began putting away the shampoos and gels they'd used, then all three of them left with their day clothes. Black Star made to jump down from the window when he scowled to himself, realising he'd liberally creamed his pants. Tsubaki was _not_ gonna be happy on laundry day.

_**This was inspired by a fan art I think I saw on DeviantArt. It had the three of them taking a bath. Black Star wasn't peaking, but I thought I'd do it from his perspective anyways. R&R, please… anyone… **__**J**_


End file.
